Iron Patriot Armor Model 1
After the Invasion of Skrulls, Norman Osborn became the new world hero and replaced Tony Stark as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., or rather its successor H.A.M.M.E.R.. When he decided to create a new team of Avengers he felt the team needed the heroic images of Captain America and Iron Man. Thus he decided to create this battle suit painted with the colors of Captain America's costume which was cobbled together from StarkTech that had been confiscated from Tony Stark's armory at Stark Tower shortly after H.A.M.M.E.R.'s formation. However, Osborn lacked the technical expertise on how to operate the armor's repulsor generators efficiently (replacing it with the not as powerful Uni-Beam projector star-shaped output), making it less powerful than Stark's Iron Man armors. It was hacked into and shut down by Iron Man at the end of the Siege of Asgard due to the armor based off an older design. It was later revealed that Norman was recreating the armor in a workshop under Oscorp Tower. The armor, along with the workshop, was destroyed by Max Modell after Peter Parker destracted Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) and Hobgoblin (Phil Urich) by "pretending" to by Spider-Man. After the Siege on Asgard, the United States Departament of Defense acquisitioned propietary H.A.M.M.E.R. hardware, including the Iron Patriot Armor. Some modifications were made in order to turn in into a drone, including the addition of a base-level A.I. which piloted itself. At a weapons expo, A.I.M. incited a conflict against Daisy Johnson and Nick Fury, Jr., and used the confusion created to steal the Iron Patriot Drone in exposition. The terrorist organization managed grow the armors low-level A.I. considerably and free the entire in-development fleet from a factory assembly in China, using the army of sentient drones to incriminate the United States in numerous international attacks. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent the Hulk to destroy an army of droids that were going to attack Iran, and they were successufully disabled by Banner. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel came to the conclusion the Iron Patriot androids could be reasoned with, and agent Phil Coulson asked Colonel James Rhodes to talk to them, as he had experience and military training. Using using holographic communication, S.H.I.E.L.D. hacked into A.I.M.'s network and allowed Rhodes to talk to the suits, who recognised him as "the Pilot", along Tony Stark being "the Maker". Rhodey managed to make the Iron Patriot army understand their actions of abruplty attacking tactical points of enemies of the US was unacceptable, and stated he could teach them better if he could show them, for what the androids sent Rhodes a different version of Iron Patriot armor. With the army of droids at his command, Iron Patriot helped the Secret Avengers in their assault on A.I.M. Island. | CurrentOwner = James Rhodes | PreviousOwners = Tony Stark, Norman Osborn, A.I.M. | Trivia = * This armor is possibly based off the outdated Iron Man Armor Model 29. It is possible that it wasn't based on more recent armors because of them being adapted to Stark's Extremis-modified body. * Osborn altered the unibeam from the simple forms Stark use (like a circle or a trapezoid) to a star, reducing the amount of energy released by it making it a much weaker beam. * In the film Iron Man 3, Jim Rhodes repainted his War Machine armor with a design very similar to the Iron Patriot Armor. * In the Ultimate Universe, Tony Stark repainted his suit and called himself Iron Patriot after an almost civil war in order to raise the moral and unity of the United States. | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Playable Villains